Shards
by HungerGamesGirl27
Summary: "Don't get mad, get even."- J. F. Kennedy. *Summery changed...again.*
1. Let the war begin

**Probably not the best things to put this as (Hurt/comfort and Tragedy D:) but I'm not good with categories lol**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, my fic is going to be about the Civil War. Yes, there are other American Civil War fics out there that are probably better than mine but I wanted to do my own take on it ****:)**

**I don't know if they had World Conferences during this time, but I'm just going to put them in here :D And no, there won't be any pairings *screams and hides from fangirls***

**Blame my inspiration on Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem and Civil War pictures on Deviant art xD**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

I sit in the conference room in silence right after England told me off a few minutes earlier. I tap my finger impatiently thinking about my talk with the boss that the southern states have been a bit rowdy lately, making me feel uneasy. Personally, I agree with the northern states because I don't like the idea of slavery, but I'm also part of the south so somewhere deep down inside, I have to agree with them too. Maybe when this meeting's over I might be able to convince the south to get rid of slavery peacefully. I mean, heroes are supposed to prevent violence…right?

"America!" I jerk in my seat at the sound of Germany's booming voice. A few snickers are heard from some of the other countries at my 'funny' reaction and I take a quick look around the room. "Stop tapping your finger against ze desk. It's getting annoying." He orders. I quickly put both of my hands on my lap and pay close attention to Germany.

"Sorry." I mumble and Germany turns back to the board at the front of the room.

"Now, vhere vere ve?" He taps his chin for a second thinking of what he was talking about, which I have no clue what so ever, and looks back at the conference table. "Ah yes. Now, does anyone have any questions?" I look around the table until I spot Italy raising his hand. Germany lets out an exasperated sigh and points to the nation without another word.

"Ve~ May we have lunch now? I'mma staving." He whines, and I silently agree as my stomach hungers for a hamburger. Germany, on the other hand, does not.

"No. Ve still have a few zings to go over." He says, pounding a fist on the desk causing Greece to wake up.

"Huh, what? I'm up I'm up!" Greece rapidly looks around the room, his eyes alert despite his usual laid back personality. Across the table, I hear Turkey laughing his head off while Greece gives him a glare. I'll tell ya if looks could kill, Turkey would have died a _long_ time ago.

"Stop laughing!" Germany barks but I don't pay attention to Turkey's small protest because I have the sudden urge to take off my glasses. In fact, it's more than an urge; it's something I can't resist. I take them off quickly and stuff them in my jacket pocket, not giving my action's a second thought.

"But Germanyyy!" Italy presses on.

"No Italy, eat vhen you get home." Germany says.

"But I'mma hungry." Italy pouts making Germany sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Even if I vere to say yes _vhat_ vould you eat? Zere's no food around here." He says a bit more calmly. Italy digs in his pocket and pulls out something stringy.

"Pasta~" He says, holding up the gooey pale food in his hand, some pasta noodles sliding between his fingers and falling on the table next to France.

"_Ce slops_, you actually keep it in your pocket?" France asks Italy who nods frantically.

"Yes, I can't go without it. I'd do anything for pasta." He smiles and hugs the noodles, getting the chest part of his uniform covered in grease. France, on the other hand, smiles deviously and flicks some noodles off the table.

"Anything, _Italie_?" France purrs.

"France you disgusting frog, can't you go one day without thinking about having an intercourse with someone?" England says smoothly a few seats down from France, elbow rested on the table. "You make me sick." I catch him mumble.

"Oh pipe down over there, you're just being jealous like you always are." France coos.

"What does intercourse mean?" Italy asks innocently. Normally I would find this funny, which I do, but I'm not laughing. _What if I can't laugh? _I think and find myself rubbing the front of my neck to find some sort of unnatural gap.

"Nock it off you zree and let's get back to ze meeting." Germany growls and receives a respectful silence. "Now, anyone else have a-" He begins but quickly pauses when his gaze turns to me. "America, vhy aren't vearing your glasses?" He asks me and soon everyone's attention is on me too. I stop rubbing my neck and shrug.

"Don't feel like wearing-" I stop, seeing a figure behind Germany. He wears my glasses, has my hair minus the Nantucket, and the creepy part…he has my face. He also sports a tan suit that looks like a kind of Soldier's uniform and has a matching colored hat.

I stand up quickly and my chair goes flying back before toppling over with a wooden thud. A sudden bubble of anger that didn't exist before pops and flows through my veins, executing all other emotions. I don't know where it came from but it's like this person is a foe I've known for years. What heightens my anger even more is that he begins to laugh, menacingly, then stares at me with similar blue eyes only more dangerous.

"Let the war…begin."

**_Ce slops- _This slop**

**_Italie- _Obviously Italy (Used google translate so I'm sorry if I'm wrong D:)**

**Please, history experts, try to hold back on correcting me about my facts throughout the story because I have a feeling I might get SOME fact wrong xD and I apologize if I butchered up the accents :P I think I tend to do that sometimes :D**

**Please review so that way I know SOMEBODY out there likes my story! :)**


	2. Breaking Glass

**Thank you to all the people that have reviewed, favored, alerted, and read this :) I really appreciate it!**

**There's going to be only a little language at one point because, well, you know…it's Romano. Trust me, when I mean little I mean little xD**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (Notice the FAN before the fiction…)**

I let out some sort of gargled animal noise in the back of my throat and lunge with most of my might in my legs. I extend my arms to grab his neck, but he continues to laughs and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with Germany in a fighting stance. I look back up and find that my doppelganger is gone, along with my anger. The other nations are all out of their chairs, staring at me with wide eyes, even Italy, which seems to be a rare thing.

"America! Why did you just try to attack Germany, aru?" China asks me and makes his way through the crowd to help me up. I take his hand then once I'm up, I slide past him and look behind Germany at the empty space that once use to be filled

"Where'd he go?" I say, expecting an answer.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Romano asks me.

"I'm right here." My own voice whispers. I whip around expecting to see my mirrored image again, but I don't. I only see a whole group of nations gawking at me like I've gone nuts. But I swear it sounded like he whispered it in my ear, I can't be going crazy. Or am I?

"Germany, I think you punched little America a bit to hard." Russia chimes in amongst the sudden chatter filling the room.

"I didn't attack Germany!" I spit out defensively making the room go quiet again. A good chunk of people look at me like they don't believe me while the others just glance at each other. "Well I didn't!"

"Oh, so you trying to jump Germany looking like you were about to choke him isn't attacking?" England says accusingly with his hands on his hips.

"What? No! I was going for that man behind him." I wave my hands in the air angrily as I try to get the point across to the room.

"America, zere vas no man behind me." Germany says coldly. I face-palm myself as I figure out that they aren't going to believe me anytime soon.

"Yes there was! He looked like me but without Nantucket, only he wasn't me…or was he?" I ponder at my last words. He did look like me. He had all my features, besides the cowlick, and even looked the same height.

"Still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" My voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn around to see the faintest image of the man in the window, almost looking like a reflection. My anger begins to rear its head again but I don't attack this time, fearing if I do the window will break. "You're too late, the war has begun and there's no way to stop it. Guns have already fried, people are gunna die, and that's the beauty of it." He laughs.

"Who are you?" I growl, oblivious to the other countries around me. His pale image smirks and points one finger at me.

"I'm you." He says and I have to do a double take.

"M-me?" My worst suspicion was right, I am attacking myself and it's something I can't stop.

"Well, not exactly _you_, thank god, but the south side. Confederacy's the name." He says, pretending to examine his nails.

"Confederacy?" I'm confused at first. About his name, not being able to stop some sort of war, being the south side…south side! The pieces begin to fit together like puzzle pieces. A civil war has finally broken out among my people. And it's all because the South is being too arrogant to let go of slavery! My anger is boiling again and now it won't settle. "No!"

"Yeah, _my_ people have already started making flags and everything." Confederacy laughs for the millionth time and I charge once more.

"They're not. Your. People!" I'm about to punch the living daylights out of him when a whole group of hands grab at me, their voices muffled by the pounding blood rushing through my head. "Let go of me!" I struggle. Someone says something back, but I can't make it out over my rage. I struggle as Confederacy's laugh becomes louder and louder until it's the only thing I hear.

With a big twist and jerk of my body I manage to break free of the band of people and run over to where Confederacy now smirks. I punch the window, hard, then the glass goes crumbling out of the windowpane and onto the green grass below soundlessly. Only, it's just glass, not Confederacy.

"Please, control your temper. To much can make you go crazy you know." I hear Confederacy's voice echo and soon all traces of him are gone. Hands are grabbing at me again and even though Confederacy's gone, anger still controls my movements. At one point though a long faucet pipe hooks around my neck and pulls me away from the shattered remains of what use to be the window. I begin to choke and gasp for air because it takes to long for me to finally settle in a seat. Once I'm sitting I take lung fulls of air so I can catch my breath because of both the pipe and from my anger bringing my adrenaline up.

"America." Someone's trying to get my attention, but I continue to stare at the demolished conference window while a stinging sensation runs from my fingers down to my wrist. "America!" This time I look away from the window and see England's green eyes looking down at me along with other concerned ones ranging from brown to purple.

"What?' I snap back harshly and wipe my eye but end up smearing something wet and warm against it and my left cheek.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting like a bloody animal on a rampage!" England shouts at me. "You just punched that window for no good reason." I look down at my hands, ignoring his statements, and see that the glass has cut my hands in several spots, some pieces still stuck in my skin. I stare as the blood runs along my hand slowly and realize this was the warm liquid I rubbed on my face.

"Amerika, are you listening?" I quickly look up and see Japan. I nod my head even though it's a lie. "Why did you punch window?"

"That guy, Confederacy…" I trail off, lost in though as I try to remember what just happened. I was so consumed in rage I forget already.

"Confederacy, who's that?" I hear Spain ask.

"Do you think he'll become one with Russia?" I just get a glance of England and France glare at the much larger nation and Russia returning their actions with a twitch of his pipe, looking as if he's threatening to hit them. I don't question, instead I stand up quickly as a thought hits me.

"I got to go." I say and am about to run off when Germany begins to speak again.

"You can't leave now, ve're in ze middle of a meeting! Vhat could possibly be so important?" I'm about to explain, but realize that will lead to more questions and I don't know if I'll have the time. Instead I shake my head glumly and quickly open the door. I look back at the group and see Russia give the most innocent look I've ever seen from him then I slam the door shut without a word. I let the thought escape me and run down the hallway so I can get to the Whitehouse as quickly as possible.

**The stuff between England, France, and Russia will be explained later along with him giving America that look so don't think about it too much xD**

**On another note, people who live in the Southern states, I hope I'm not offending you guys at all. When America says all those things it's his Union side coming out and I'm basing his personality on what the people in the North probably thought about the South at the time. Please don't take it to heart D: I would never say those things about you and I'm pretty sure America wouldn't either :D lol but seriously, just trying to apologize if I do offend. Okay, done saying sorry. (I live in the North so I feel a bit nervous :P lol)**

**Drop by a review to tell me how I'm doing so far ;)**


	3. Fall of a fort

**This chapter may get long and some things may be inaccurate, but whatcha gonna do? It's not like this history is fresh and recent. And besides, I'm only thirteen so I'm not great at it yet xD**

**I do not own hetalia. There, now you can't sue me :3 haha.**

**America will be OOC in this chapter o.o if you can't stand it (cause I know some people can't -.-) just skip over the first part :D I won't mind at all.**

**Thank you! **

Thunder and lightning boom and crack over Washington D.C. while the rain is something else all on it's own. The droplets pelt me in the face and eventually it begins to sting slightly as the wind picks up. I can feel the small amount of dried blood begin to moisten again and slide slowly down my eyelid and cheek.

My shoes splash in muddy water as I sprint across the huge backyard of the White House, itching to get hold of the back door as quickly as possible. My heart races inside my chest from my excessive running and sadly I'm slowing down. It may be Spring, but the rain is bones chilling and my knees feel like Jell-O, ready to give way at any minute. But it's so close. I can't stop now when I'm only a few yards away from my destination.

Just the thought gives me the push I need to get that energy back and start running. I get about a couple feet in when all that energy goes down the drain at the sound of his voice. My voice.

"He can't do anything and neither can you." I loose my footing and fall face first into the ground, almost filling my mouth with wet soil. I lift myself up a little with my arms and spit out the earth as if it were poison. I'm about to get back up all the way when he steps on the middle part of my back and I'm pushed back down to the ground from the force. "Attacked your precious fort at four-thirty this mornin'. It was in our territory anyway. Just think," I can feel him lean down until his icy breath is right by my ear, "this is only the beginning."

He stands back up and literally stomps on my back one more time. I hear a horrifying, disgusting _crack_ come from my spine then Confederacy stifles a laugh and from the sound of the squishing from the wet ground, steps back. I don't move for a while, afraid that I can't, but I wiggle my fingers to check and make sure I'm not crippled and get a positive result.

Another crack of thunder is heard soon after a lightning strike and that's what breaks me from my daze. I scamper to my feet and begin running, retreating, from my enemy. Yes, a hero is retreating just like the weakling he is. He's cold, hurt, tired, and worried out of his mind. Forget the whole being bold gig, Confederacy's just going to end up beating me again and won't reject the offer of paralyzing me this time around.

"Running away, how pathetic. You're acting just like your army." He calls out to me over the wind and thunder as I stumble my way over to the door. The White House looks so close it's as if I can touch it, but I still have about a yard to go.

"You can run Union, but you can't stay away for ever!" He yells and I trip over my own feet again. Yet another slab of mud forms on my clothes and by now the blood is gone from my face, replaced by the dampened dirt.

I decide to semi-crawl the rest of the way instead of taking the time to get back to my feet just to fall down again. When I reach the back door I stand up all the way and continuously jiggle the locked doorknob.

"Lincoln, please, open up!" I plead, not thinking about how large the house is and the possibility that no one can even hear me. When the yelling doesn't work, I begin to pound on the door, careful not to break it with the strength England and France say I have. When no one answers, I sink to the wet pavement letting my fists slide down the door and settle on my knees.

Confederacy, deciding to take advantage of the situation, begins to talk coldly. "Here comes the Confederate." He cackles and my adrenaline takes control of my body before I can reject it.

"Someone! Anyone! Open the door!" I switch between the options of loud knocking and shaking the doorknob.

"The strong United States of America is afraid, never thought I'd see the day. Whatever happened to being a hero?' He taunts as the sound of his footsteps get closer and closer. Another boom and I jump. "That's right, every hero has a weakness."

I continue to plead and knock, begging to be let in until Confederacy goes quiet, not even his footsteps making a noise. A flash of lightning makes me look to my left since I'm so jumpy.

Big mistake.

He's right beside me with a mischievous grin lingering under the shadow of his hat. "Boo." My heart almost breaks through my ribcage and I pound on the door so hard I hear a displeasing crack, but it's not the thunder this time.

"Help!" I yell weakly while Confederacy laughs until it's only a faint echo in the distance and he's gone from my side vision. Which isn't that great without my glasses. Finally, the door opens and a bright light hits my eyes before they're ready, momentarily blinding me.

"America?" The silhouette in front of me becomes clearer as my eyes adjust and I see a woman standing before me. But it's not just any woman. It's Mrs. Lincoln, the First Lady of the house. "What happened to you?" I try to form words but find that my voice doesn't want to work from the excessive screaming I've been doing. I shiver from both the after shock of the adrenaline and from the freezing rain that has poured down on me during the so-called 'attack'.

Mrs. Lincoln puts a caring arm around me and gently pulls me inside. I feel a bit embarrassed being all muddy and wet and can't help but hope I don't get scolded for being like this. I know some of my past bosses would've skin me alive if I dared to even step foot in the White House with my clothing soiled in dirt and grass.

Despite my thoughts though, Mrs. Lincoln tells me to wipe my feet on the mat provided and to stay there while she goes to fetch something. She exits the room and all is quiet. There's a flash, a boom, and then the whistling of wind while the rain forever taps in the windows like a thousand fingers. Those are about the only sounds that keep me occupied.

I look around frantically to make sure Confederacy isn't standing in some corner smirking at me. When I'm done looking around I stand here, on this mat, and realize something that irritates me at the thought of Confederacy. Where the heck was all that anger when he showed up in the backyard and why was he more intimidating this time? I became a coward in his presence but yet wars are suppose to be filled with anger and sadness. Unless…

I don't have time to think anymore when Mrs. Lincoln comes walking into the room wiping her arm off with a fluffy looking white towel.

"Oh America, you're filthy and soaking wet." Yep, I'm going to get scolded for sure. I wait for the yelling, but it never comes. Instead she stands on her tiptoes and ruffles up my hair with the towel to dry it then drapes it around my shoulders. I wrap the towel more tightly over the upper part of my body and Mrs. Lincoln let's out a gasp.

"What happened to your hand?" She takes my cut up hand in hers to look at it and I realize glass is still burrowed under the skin, the blood hidden from the brown mud. At that moment Mrs. Lincoln looks up and her eyes go wide. "And where are your glasses? You didn't break them, did you?" I shake my head and she lets go of my hand.

"N-No. I cut it on a b-broken window." I shiver, finally able to speak now that I'm calming down a lot more since my brain has come to the conclusion that Confederacy's not going to show up any time soon. I look back and notice the split wood going up the middle of the door and mentally sigh. "S-Sorry about the door." I half mumble and look back at my boss's wife.

"That's quite alright, a door can be fixed, but what happened?" She asks and I pull the towel around me a bit tighter. Before I can steady my nerves the words go flying out of my mouth.

"There's this dude, Confederacy, who has been following me around. He looks almost exactly like me and we have been attacking each other ever since the meeting but I think I'm going to go crazy because no one else can see him and he just attacked me now and called me Union and-" Mrs. Lincoln stops me before I can go on and gives me a confused look.

"Did you just say Confederacy?" She asks quizzically.

"Yes, please tell me what's going on. I know a Civil War has started but that all I know." My voice catches on the word civil but pay no mind because right now all I want are answers.

She takes my good hand off the towel an tugs on it slightly. "Come with me."

"O-okay?" We walk up a flight of stairs and down a couple hallways until we enter what looks like a study room. There's a desk that's at the opposite end of the room with my boss, Abraham Lincoln, sitting there with his hat off to the side doing some paperwork. The First Lady coughs to get his attention then Lincoln looks up from his work and sets his pen down.

"America my boy, what happened to you? It looks like you wrested with a mud pile and lost." I can tell even behind his mask of humor that there's something bugging him.

"Boss, what's happening right now?" I ask him sheepishly. Lincoln's expression falls and he stands up, waving his wife away good-naturally. The door shuts behind her and Lincoln looks back at me.

"You remember our discussion this morning right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you were telling me the whole story." I say more boldly, gaining back my old personality. My brows furrow and Lincoln nods his head slowly with a small sigh.

"You're right, I didn't. You see, they were more than rowdy, they, how should I put this…are seceding from the Union." I can feel my heart drop at the thought of them separating. That must be the reason I had to take off my glasses during the meeting because Texas is gone along with the others. "They attacked Fort Sumter earlier this morning. Don't worry though, they won't get far."

"But sir, I don't want my people to fight. It's literally tearing me apart, a new me has already been starting to appear!" I argue as my voice beginning to rise.

"Th—" Lincoln doesn't have time to finish because the door flies open and I turn around.

Two children, the oldest one maybe eleven, come running in yelling "Dad! Daddy!" They sprint up to my boss and Lincoln picks up the younger one. "Daddy!" I give the two odd looks because I've never seen them before roaming around the house.

"Ah, Willie and Tad. America, these are two of my sons, I believe you haven't met them before." I guess that would explain the screams of "Daddy".

"Nice to meet you." I mumble and watch a drop of water drip to the floor and notice that the carpet all around me is wet.

"Dad!" The older one, Willie I'm guessing, ignores me while Tad waves at me with a smile.

"Willie, don't be rude, say hi to the man." Lincoln laughs and I give a weary smile. But as soon as Lincoln notices his sons' urgency, his smile disappears just a little and I hear Confederacy's voice ring through my brain with one single message.

"_Score one for Confederacy." _My eyes flicker left and right to scan the room for my opposite but he's nowhere in sight.

"Okay, okay, what is it." Tad looks down at Willie who takes out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pant pocket and hands it to his father.

"A messenger came by a couple seconds ago and told us to give this to you." Lincoln reads over it and when he's done, he quickly set's down Tad letting the paper fall in the process.

"What? What happened?" I quickly wonder, determined to know what's gotten my boss so surprised.

"They got it." He says.

"What? Who got what?" I ask and step forward, letting my towel hang loose on my shoulders like the way Greece does with his jackets sometimes.

"The Confederates took over Fort Sumter."

**By the way, right now the story's in the year 1861, forgot to put that in the beginning…but it's not going to stay that year forever obviously xD**

**Also, I know Abraham Lincoln had four children, but they might not come in till later.**

**Speaking of children, It was probably a General or a telegraph or something that gave Lincoln the message but I thought it would be more fun if two of his children delivered it instead :) Besides, the kids are supose to be in the next chapter...**

**Just click the button right below this, they make me happy :P**

**-Peace!**


	4. Happy to frightened

**Sorry I didn't post quickly, I recently got a DeviantArt and was playing around with that :3**

**Here's another chapter :) hope you like cause nothing really historical's going to happen in this one…it's more like a filler or something like that :P**

**Don't own nuttin'. Not even the Lincolns (obviously :D) , they belong to themselves xD **

"Daddy, are the Confederates going to win?" Tad asks innocently as Lincoln walks past us with big strides.

"Not on my watch." He grumbles and exits the room, leaving only me and the two kids left. There's an awkward silence between us that I'm afraid will never pass. I glance over to see Willie twirling his arms around limply while Tad stares at me with his wide eyes. His stares make me uncomfortable so I begin to twist the corner of the now muddy towel. I find my eyes taking quick looks over at the two then back down to the soggy carpet below me.

"Why are you wet and muddy?" Tad speaks and that long silence is finally cut.

"I, uh, was outside in the rain…" I trail off because I'm not sure if I should tell him the whole story or not. I don't want another person thinking I'm nuts. "…Fighting someone." That's where I stop to watch another drop of water roll off my nose and splatter onto the floor.

"Oh okay." He says then they both inch over to me slowly. I look away but can still feel both of their eyes locked on me.

"Our dad called you America" Willie starts out and I bring my attention back to them.

"Yeah." Willie squints curiously then tilts his head to the side just a little bit.

"Why's that?" I shift the towel then look back at the siblings knowing I'd have to tell _someone_ who I am eventually. But they're kids, what harm could they do really?

"Because I am." Is all I get our before they are at my feet with smiles on their faces.

"Really? That so cool!" Tad exclaims, his voice climbing to a high pitched shrill at the word "cool." I can feel my normal personality come back into play and can't help but smile at his compliment.

"It is pretty awesome isn't it?" I say and see Willie nod ferociously.

"Yeah! Hey, do you think I can become a country like you one day?" My heart sinks at his hopes because I know that it's impossible for an average human to become countries. But I don't want to break Willie's spirit so I give a weak smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe. Just keep your chin up, that always helps." I tell Willie who's cheering with glee along with his younger brother.

"Thomas! William!" I hear Mrs. Lincoln call from down the hall.

"Yes mama?" Tad yells back, their moment of happiness on pause.

"It's time for bed, don't want you two staying up to late." I see her walk in then look at me with a warm smile. "America, thought you left."

"Sorry, did you want me to leave? I didn't know if you want—" She shakes her head with a laugh while Tad and Willie rush to her side.

"My, I have never seen you like this. You're starting to act like your brother." She starts to snap her fingers, most likely trying to remember something. "Oh, what's his name?" I hear her mumble.

"Canada." I think that's right. Yeah, sounds like it.

"Yeah! That's him." I shuffle my feet and yank off the towel from my shoulders.

"Here's your towel, sorry, it's a bit muddy." I walk over and hand it to her. "Guess I should get going." I take one step past her and the two kids when Willie stops me.

"Maybe mama will let you stay for the night." There's a glint in his eyes and he lets in a very tiny gasp. "It'll be like a sleepover!" Tad starts jumping excitedly, begging Mrs. Lincoln for me to stay. But I can't stay because I don't want to risk hurting my boss's sons and wife when or if Confederacy attacks tonight. In fact, I don't think I can be around anyone while the war's still around. Besides, I'm to old for sleepovers.

I let out a quiet laugh and shake my head. "Sorry, I have to get home." I say then ruffle his hair. "Maybe when the war's over kiddo." Willie's shoulders go limp, letting out a loud groan in the process.

"But that could take _years_!" He whines while Tad shakes his head in agreement behind him. "I could be dead by then!" Hopefully, he's talking about old age.

"You're not gonna die you squirt," I laugh, "it won't take _that_ long. I promise, we'll have that sleepover of yours."

"Promise?" Tad asks this time, a finger pointed at me accusingly.

"Promise." They both are grinning like maniacs as Mrs. Lincoln lets out a small sigh, a smile still present on her face.

"Guess this means I'm friends with the United States of America. Can't wait to tell my pals this!" He says.

"No-er, I mean, keep this a secret for now. Both of you." I quickly say and they nod. We say our good-byes and they head to bed while I head home.

I quickly scavenge my way around the large mansion and exit through the front doors. I look up and note that it's not storming anymore, a few stars poking out between the clouds here and there. I rub my soar hand with my opposite thumb and walk home the happiest I've been all day, an actual smile on my face.

Something about my talk with Willie and Tad brought on this happiness that I can't help but thank them for. Especially Willie's wanting a sleepover, that's what really got me smiling. Me, the United States of America, friends with my boss's two youngest kids and having a sleepover. I can just imagine that, but not without laughing. It just seems so childish.

Luckily, my house is not that far from the White House, only a few blocks and that's it. When I get home, I open the door and quickly go to the bathroom to bandage my hand. I flip the light switch on and immediately go to the medicine cabinet and take out some wrap, figuring it would be easier to use instead of Band-Aids. I mean really, I'm pretty sure I don't feel like picking up Band-Aid wrappers off the floor. I pluck the remaining glass out of my hand, wash it out in soupy water, and then wrap it up gently since it's still tender.

'Guess that will do." I put the wrap back in the cabinet and close it. I just about scream because in the mirror where my muddy face is suppose to be is Confederacy's clean one. I know he's about to say something, he always is, but I bolt out of the bathroom and skip the bath for now, not wanting that creep to haunt me even in a place for privacy.

"Hey, I wunna tell ya something!" He calls out to me.

"I don't care I've heard enough of your ramblings and gloating!" I slow down once I get to the staircase then look over my shoulder. He's not behind me so I continue to climb the stairs and go to my room so I can get some sleep.

I at least change into cleaner clothes and notice yet another mirror hanging right above my nightstand. I slowly move in front of it and am relieved to see that it's my normal reflection, not Confederacy's. My face is practically drowned out with dirt and my blond hair is a mangled mess on top of my head.

I shrug it off though and get into bed, bringing the covers up to my chin for the warmth my body desperately calls for. I keep turning to find a comfortable position but I'm just uneasy tonight. I try different tactics, counting sheep, forcing myself to fall asleep, and continuously fluff my pillows. Nothing works.

"Was tired all day until now." I grumble, turning so I'm on my stomach with my face stuffed in the pillow. "Stupid bipolar mind." I mumble. When I waste about thirty minutes almost smothering myself, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, grab a pair of keys, and get up.

I quickly rush down the stair, heading to the area that holds the most painful memories I have…I call it my closet. I take out my key then stick it in the lock after a whole bunch of squinting just trying to find the key hole in the dark. A swift twist of my wrist and there's a small click that allows me to open the door and carefully walk into the gloomy room. It doesn't help that I'm not wearing my glasses, but I can't bring myself no matter how hard to put them back on. So I pay the consequences and trip over something in the dark. I smack my jaw against the pavement, causing me to grunt from the impact my chest has afterwards.

"I can't win can I?" I flip my body so I'm lying on my back and find that the thing I tripped over was the large wooden box I was looking for. I sit upright, reaching over to take the lid off of it. I scuffle through a few things from my past until I come across a dusty old snow globe that hasn't been used in ages. I gather to my feet, blowing the gray fuzz off of it so I can see it more clearly.

The water on the inside glistens in the moonlight that comes through the windows in the hallway, making the wild bisson on a small patch of grass shine. England would always use this globe when I was a colony so I'd fall asleep on those restless nights where I was to stubborn to go to bed. It'd work every time too.

I tuck it under my arm while putting the wooden lid back on the box with my other hand, scooting it to a place that's _not_ in the middle of the floor. I take one last look at all my colony stuff before exiting the room and locking the door behind me. I slip the globe out from underneath my arm then clutch it with my injured hand and hurry upstairs to my room so I can hopefully fall asleep.

One in my room, I flip the snow globe upside-down and twist the brass pin until it won't turn no more. Music begins to play and I have an odd feeling of being a colony again. Ignoring the feeling, I crawl back under the covers and close my eyes, hoping the globe will work. Luckily, it doesn't fail because soon the music lulls me to sleep and my dreams take over.

More like nightmares.

**:'( *sniffle* I'm so heartless for bringing Willie into the story (you civil war freaks should know what I'm talking about…DON'T SPOIL IT xD silly people :3)**

**RANDOM THINGY-Lol, whenever I think of Confederacy (the oc) I now think of the song "Gives you Hell" by The All-American Rejects xDDD**

**This chapter was a bore to me and had no significance what-so-ever, but without it I'd feel like I'm rushing the story P: I promise the next one will have some info in it :)**

**I apologize if I don't post quickly but I tend to get lazy (a lot) and this one painting is driving me up the wall :U (Stupid cloud ruining Pirate England's awesomeness… :I)**

**Okay enough with my ramblings, please stay tuned for the next chapter ;) -I sound like a news person xD-**


	5. Boom, boom, boom

**I DIED AND CAME BACK TO HAUNT YOU ALL! DIE A THOUSAND DEA- /shot/. Ehem :I wrong intro.**

**Take two- **

**Okay! :D did you people miss me? Well if you did you shouldn't because there's no such thing as calm anymore x) **

**Hope I didn't keep all you wonderful people waiting too long :) lol**

**To the men in black suits wearing sunglasses over your faces holding your big fancy books and such, I do NOT own Hetalia. HA! Who you gonna sue now? :D**

**PS- This whole chapter is just going to be America's dream D: I apologize. But the next chapter won't take five months to update, I promise xD**

"_The soldiers go marching one by one. Hurrah. Hurrah." Confederacy and his army of soldiers sing while my group of soldiers stands in battle formation under the red sky. The tune they sing is very similar to the children's song, 'ants go marching'. A low growl grows in the back of my throat like what happened the first time I met him. "The soldiers go marching one by one. Hurrah! Hurrah!" They repeat at the opposite end, getting closer by the second._

_When they are about twenty to fifty feet away, I unsheathe my small sword while the others are getting out the gun powder and musket balls. The Confederates stop to line in an orderly fashion, with Confederacy standing in front of them all. _

"_Ready." I yell to the soldiers. I hear them stuff the powder and musket balls into their guns then Confederacy continues on with his little song._

"_The soldiers go marching one by one," He sings as I yell out another command, "the first row stops to load their guns." _

"_Fire!" I bark and the atmosphere is filled with gunshots ringing through the air. I soon relies though, that the Union soldiers aren't firing at all. _

_It's only the Confederates._

_As Confederacy kills my soldiers one by one, his team advances forward, guns still shooting. They don't stop to reload their gun, not even once. The bullets just come out continuously like an endless supply._

"_And they all go falling down," The General beside me gets shot right in the heart and falls down lifelessly, "to the ground."_

"_Confederacy!" I yell and try to jab him in the abdomen with my sword, since his side is close enough to make it possible. I just swipe the edge of his uniform when he somehow slaps the sword out of my hands and butts me in the forehead with the end of his musket._

_I fall backwards onto the ground, rubbing my now crimson head with my hand. I open my eyes and see Confederacy standing above me with the most evil smirk tugging at his the corner of his lips._

_He opens his mouth to say another line and the gunshots stop, "Bodies filled with pain." He lowers the gun to place the barrel right between my eyes, and I instantly know his intentions._

"_You wouldn't" I say, my horse voice just above a whisper. He cocks an eyebrow as if to say 'I would'. His gloved finger slides to the trigger and I look into the reflection of his broken glasses. I see only my blue eyes, wide with fear._

_His finger squeezes on the musket's trigger and his gun finishes his eerie song._

Boom, boom, boom…

**Polite ****critisism is welcomed, so please review :)**


End file.
